The present invention relates to an indication device allowing other people to become aware of a person""s whereabouts when users of the device go out during darkened time, or in a dark area or the like.
A known application directed to attach to a bicycle using goods such as a reflecting surface is characterized that is can become aware of bicycle""s location to others by the reflection of lights such as streetlight, headlight of a vehicle or the like.
In the conventional indication device, a reflector is used, so that the cost has heretofore been very low, however it is dangerous in that when no light shines on the reflector, no light is reflected by the reflector.
For the purpose of overcoming the forgoing disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provide an indication device that allows others to become aware of person""s whereabouts by emitting light or blinking light when in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide an indication device that can be turned off automatically and prevent dissipation of energy of the power source.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.
An indication device comprises a case body provided on a movable portion during use by a tape or an attachment; a luminous body which is provided in the case body and emits light or blinking light by using electric current generated in a power source; and an ON/OFF switch interposed between the power source and luminous body, the ON/OFF switch turning on automatically during use. Therefore, the luminous body lights or blinks automatically when in use, so that the users do not switch the light or blinking light off, thus, dissipation of the power source can be prevented. The users also can use the device for a long time. Further, because the case body can be mounted to a portion that moves in use easily, the device can be used comfortably. In addition, it allows the luminous body to emit a light or a blinking light when in use, so that they can use the device safely. The device has a simple structure so that it can be assembled easily.
In addition, an indication device may include a case body allowed at least one end portion thereof to project outwardly when a person grips the device; a luminous body which is provided with the case body and emits light or blinking light by using electric current generated in a power source; and an ON/OFF switch turning on automatically when gripped by hand.